I'll Meet You Again
by Layla Karine
Summary: Udonna on Leanbow's death, and the things that happen afterwards.


Leanbow was still. His body didn't move, and his heart was beating only faintly. His wife knew what was happening. It was only occuring twenty-six years after when she originally found peace.

The sorceress placed a her hand over her husband's heart. She felt for movement, for life, but couldn't find any. How long she had waited to see Leanbow again. Only six years did she get to spend with him. He was hers for only a moment in her mind, then would be gone the next.

How could this happen? How did it?

Udonna rested her head in her hands, thinking back to how on Earth her poor husband was suffering. It was all her fault. It was all her fault.

A romantic moment in the woods, filled with kind gestures and compassion, suddenly turned dark when the couple was caught off guard by a rogue brigade of hidiacs and styxoids. Udonna had panicked and reached for a snow staff that she knew, deep down, was with her sister's headpiece. She was defenseless against the foot-soldiers.

Upon seeing this, Leanbow realized what he had to do. He knew what he had to do at that moment.

It was a hidiac that grabbed Udonna's arm and twisted it. The white sorceress cried out in pain, helpess to defend herself. That's how it started. A simple twist of the arm. Udonna had asked to go for a walk in the woods, even when Leanbow suggested staying in. She twisted his arm.

Udonna cried out again, as the hidiacs that surrounded her laughed at her misery. They pushed her forward, down to the ground. This led to fury.

Leanbow lunged at the foot-soldiers, slashed them with his sword, and pushed them away. He took them all on himself. Udonna, unable to leave her husband's side, watching from some near bushes at the far end of the clearing.

When it was over, Leanbow stood over the disintegrating monsters. He was glowing with power. There were cuts and bruises over his body. His eyes were practically red with rage. He looked at Udonna, gave a weak smile, and crumpled to the ground.

Udonna ran to him. "Leanbow?"

"Leanbow?"

"Leanbow!"

"LEANBOW!?"

Back in the present, Udonna could do nothing. Her husband lay before her, dying. She was standing at his side, unable to do anything but cry. He would have been easy to heal, if wouldn't have caused him so much agony.

She cursed the potions that would only hurt to help. She felt so helpless. Leanbow had escaped death more times than anyone she knew.

He had survived falling with the Master twenty-six years ago. He survived falling with the Master seven years ago. He survived the Master's wrath and was revived six years ago.

It was over. There was no more cheating death.

The white sorceress stood by her husband for a few last moments. He would die by sundown, she knew. This was the last she would see him. She wished her son, their son, was able to come and say goodbye, but Nick was off, angry. He refused to see his father weaker that he remembered.

"How long have I know you, Leanbow?" She asked the air.

To her surprise, Leanbow's breathing changed, His voice was harsh, but he was able to speak softly. "Since you were fifteen, my love." His eyes remained closed.

Udonna sat down in the chair she had placed beside the bed. "So long ago, you and your friends made fun of me. So long ago that was." She mused, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Her ice blue eyes were filled with tiny tears. She was so sad, so empty feeling.

"How long?" She heard him say. It confused her. She didn't understand what he was asking.

"What?" She replied, trying to sort out his speech. "How long what?"

"How long have we loved each other?" He asked, opening his eyes to steal a vision of his wife. Her long dark red hair reflected the setting sun appearing in the nearby window. Her eyes reflected an ocean of tears and melting ice.

She couldn't answer. No, she could. "Since I was fifteen, my love. I've loved you gave me the whistle."

He smiled. "I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you..."

Udonna couldn't take it. She reached out and took Leanbow's hand. "I'm sorry." She said. "I'm so so sorry that this came to be. I shouldn't have made you come with me. I should have been prepared." She apologized over and over to her beloved.

And then he stopped her. And they remained in silence.

"How long?" He asked again. "How long until I can meet you again?"

"What? Leanbow?"

And Udonna held on tightly to his hand. He spoke another phrase softly. It was so inaudible she couldn't even make it out. And his hand fell. And she fell to the ground. And sorrow enveloped the room.

* * *

Udonna took her first step on the light air before her. It had been decades since she was forced to say goodbye to her husband. Before her, he stood, smiling. She smiled too. It had been done. They were meant to be together. It was destiny. He walked forward, kneeled and kissed her hand. They were just as they used to be.

He smiled at her, lovingly, and she, him.

Then his smile changed to that of knowing and mischief. "I told you I would meet you in heaven."


End file.
